Come Back to Me
by number6572
Summary: "I love you, we have to do this, it's just one year. Remember that. Then We'll be together."
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

SUMMARY: "I love you, we have to do this, it's just one year. Remember that. Then We'll be together." One shot

RATING: M

_ROMANTIC/DRAMA_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: I was listening to the song superstar. Please review…

Came Back to Me  
>By number6572<p>

"I love you, we have to do this, it's just one year. Remember that." He says as he leans towards her pressing his lips against hers.

He pulls away, wiping the tears in her eyes with his thumb. She looks at him "Why do we have to do this again? We just….just .. We were going to finally be together. " she says turning her head away from him.

Closing his eyes, running his hand through his hair 'I hate that I'm doing this to her again. She's given up so much for me. First it was when I had to marry, and she agreed to be my mistress. Then when I told her, I had to sleep with my wife to create my son and heir. I thought everything was done, I lived up to the stipulations of the contract now all want is a divorce and to be with my Mia. I don't see why, Oh yes because the bitch Astoria won't give me a divorce unless I actually give our marriage a 'try', this means not seeing, giving up my Mia for one year, doesn't she see that I don't love her, I hate doing this to Mia. The courts and my parents agreeing to this shite ugh…FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK!'

Opening his eyes he sees Hermione getting up moving towards the edge of the bed. Sitting up he grips her tightly in his arms pulling her back down on to the bed, he looks down at her, "They won't let me divorce, unless I really give our marriage a try, I think it's stupid, they think that forcing us to be apart will make me stop loving you" pulling her face up towards his with his index finger " or you to stop loving me." He then kisses her lips gently.

She pulls away from the kiss, "Draco, I don't know if I can do this, I don't want to do this, why we can't just leave?"

He looks into her red puffy eyes, "Because Mia, I want to give you everything you deserve, I want to make you my wife, I want you to hold my name, I want our children to have my name, I want the whole world to know I love you and only you, I want to live out the rest of my life with you at my side."

With those words said. She tried to hold back her tears as she pulled his to lips to hers, kissing him franticly before he has to leave and start their year apart.

Their kisses were gentle, yet underneath, there lurked a carnal yearning. She stole savored his kisses , and she could feel his grip tighten on her waist, as she twined her arms about his neck, running her fingers into his soft, platinum locks.

Drowning in his scent, in his warmth, in the soft moans they made as she pressed the length of her body to his. In a blink, she was flipped onto her back Draco's lips covering her breast. He suckled, nibbled, with increasing pressure on her nipple, leaving his mark. His fingers nimbly made their way between her legs, finding her more than ready. Bringing his lips against her throat to her ear he whispers, " You are mine Mia, I will never let you go"

"You are my destiny, Draco, I love you" she breathed. As he gripped his renewed erection, he entering her slowly.

Hermione and Draco gave themselves over, conceding and willingly to their lovers, allowing them to seduce thier senses as their minds fell under the developing waves of pleasure, as they ceased to think altogether.

They made love the rest of the night until they exhausted themselves. The next morning she awoke alone, with only a letter in Draco's cursive on his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go another chapter, I think I will continue. Any idea's on where this could go? Please review.

Draco always got what he wanted and when he didn't he had a tantrum, letting his Mia go even if just for a year, it was best at this point no one crossed him.

Draco returned home that morning walking passed everyone that tried to bid him hello, and headed straight toward his son's room. Maybe if he just stayed with him it would make all of this bearable. Looking down at his sleeping son he ran his hand across his head.

Removing his hand and closing his eyes he thinks of Hermione sleeping, her small frame under the sheets, the way her chest rose and fell with each breath, her wavy chestnut hair laying on the pillow every which way, her face, her tiny nose, the way the faintest freckles dusted it, the smallest hit of pink that covered her cheeks. Her soft pink lips slightly parted, her, her, God's I miss her so much.

"Draco dear," a voice came from the door. Turning he sees his mother, trying to ignore her he turned back looking at his son. As she continued, "Draco, I know this is hard, but you have to do this for your family. "

Stopping her and keeping his voice low as not to wake his son he says "Mother, just get out, you know nothing," he pauses taking a breath to calm himself, before he continues, "I was going to finally have the family I wanted, but you people and your incessant ideas for my life have ruined it for me and the happiness I wanted." Turning back to her with a scowl marring his features, "So get out, I'm doing this for one year no longer, I don't have to enjoy it, but I'm doing this so you all will know that I never did or ever will want this life with Astoria, the only good thing that came from this whole façade is him."

"Draco" she tries again to get him to listen placing her delicate hand on his shoulder.

Shrugging her hand from him and closing his eyes, he says "No mother, I wish to be alone with my son."

Narcissia backs away looking at her son she closes the door.

XOXOXO

It's been fourteen days since their last night together; she didn't remember the first few. Harry and Ginny found her two days ago laying on her bed in his black button up shirt, that had lost the smell of him days ago. The window to her bed room was open, the whole flat was frigid. She thought she was stronger than this, she was supposed to be stronger than this but they found her broken, a shell of what was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age. They tried to talk to her, tried to get her to eat, tried to get her back. But it wasn't until today, day 14,she finally moved sat up on a bed in a room at 12 Grimmauld place, rereading the now withered letter he left.

_My Mia,_

_I am sorry for not waking you, but I wanted to remember you as you were. You are always lovely when you sleep, so beautiful. As I watched you, I wished a lot of things. Things that are too late to change now. _

_You smiled in your sleep and I thought of the night of our first date, that night I looked at you and you smiled, I wanted that feeling to last forever. I want everything to go back to those days of us. But it is these memories that will help me get through this year. I hope that they will do the same for you, that they keep you from losing faith for the future we will have once this garbage is done. _

_I sit here writing this last letter I can't help but feel as though you try, you cry, but all I seem to do to you is leave a scar, each cutting deeper than the last. I know I don't want to live my life without you but at the same time I feel as though I don't deserve you. I implore you to write me one last letter when you wake; I have to know that you will come back to me again. _

_On another note, I am to meet my father at 9 this morning; he wants me to make a vow with him promising I will not continue our affair during the year. He doesn't trust me which he is right not to, my devotion for you, to you runs deep. Since I am making a promise to him, I will make one to you. I promise to be faithful to you, and I promise I love you and only you, I really do, and I will come back to you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Draco._

_Remember I love you. You're the only one I will ever want. _

With a knock on the door, Harry peeks his head in, "Hermione, your awake, good you need to eat something" walking into the room with a tray of food.

After reading the letter again gripping it in her hand she started "I can't stop thinking about the way things use to be and I can't stop thinking about the love that he made to me, I can't get him out my head. I can't.. I haven't' been to work this whole time. I think I'll quit, go stay at a flat my parents have in the states, I need to get away from London for a while.", looking at Harry, then she continues not making any sense."Harry I don't know if I can do this, he wants me to wait. I wrote him but I don't even know if he got my last letter, How can I do this how can I, I have to leave not forever maybe just for a while, Yes that's it I'll leave."

Harry places the tray down on the desk in the corner of the room. Harry didn't know what to say, he had no idea why he and Ginny found Hermione the way they did, thinking about it broke his heart. Yet she said nothing not until now and she was planning on leaving. He wanted to ask but he knew she wouldn't tell him, placing his hand on her shoulders he tried, "Mione, shh… stop." She stops talking looking at him with tears running down her face, and more in her eyes. He reaches over, getting her a tissue, handing it to her he continues " can you tell me what's going on? Who? I didn't know you were with anyone." She just sits there blowing her nose, and starts mumbling to herself. "MIone, please we're worried about you, we don't see you for a week and a half, you don't go to work, we owl you, you don't answer, we go to your flat, your laying there on your bed in a shirt in the cold room, your eyes are red and puffy, and now you're talking about moving away. will you just tell me what is going on?"

Looking down at her hands rubbing them together, then looking back up at him she starts telling him everything.

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's another chapter enjoy… Please review

… "I'm telling you now Harry do not interrupt me while I'm talking, I'll answer any questions you have when I am finished." She states as she starts their story.

This is my first memory of him and where it started. The war was over, you and I had finally called it quits after being together for two years. I just started my job at the Ministry library, I was sitting at the front of the Circular check out desk, when he came up to said desk saying "Hello Granger."

Looking up recognized that voice, I said his name then asked sarcastically" What do I owe the pleasure".

With his signature smirk he answered me, "I presume you work here, I need help locating a book."

I remember raising an eyebrow, "Yes, I do. And what text, may I ask do you need help locating?"

Gosh, remembering those first moments, makes everything since seem so unreal. But that's besides, It had been a five years maybe longer since he had ever mocked me, or made me feel inferior to him, and now he was there in front of me knowing who I was asking for my help, at the time it just, made me feel like we were on the same level.

The look on his face he still tried to hold some sort of scowl or distaste for me, but it was fake. He told me the text and I led him to where he could locate it. As I took him I had no idea that I would ever love him as deep as I do. We walked in silence that first meeting, everything I feel now seems so impossible in that time.

After that I didn't see him for maybe about three months, you remember when you and I went to the ministry masquerade ball together, don't deny it but you ditched me and you started dancing with your now wife. You left me, and I was there alone I don't think you even noticed. I was standing there sipping my Champaign, when a tall blond male asked me to dance, I graciously accepted. He was so gentle with me, at the time I never knew it was him. He as was the last person I thought it could be.

That night we shared our first kiss. The electricity we shared in that first intimate touch still makes me shiver. I would have never known then that every kiss since, from him, will forever make me feel that way.

After the ball, I thought about him for days, but I never knew who he was. During this time unbeknownst to me, that same person kept showing up at the library, and I'm supposed to be known as the smartest witch but I never put two and two together. And through time I got to know him, and I found him to be more than what I thought, what we all assumed him to be. I found myself having feelings for him, and when I thought, what I felt was only one sided he asked me on a date. I with no hesitation accepted.

Everything seemed so perfect since that first date, everything was going perfect. Until six months into us being together, his parents told him that he was to marry, he never wanted it but his parents had signed a contract and they controlled it and would not relent to breaking it. I knew they never liked me, and I thought that those old prejudices had died during the war. Not for them though, they made him do it.

I let him go that time, he asked me be is mistress while he lived out the contract, which was for him to marry her and be with her for a year and give him an heir, at the time I could never see myself as the other woman so I left him. We were apart for about a month before he started showing up at my work again, telling me he couldn't let me go, that he wanted only me.

In the end he convinced me to do it. He got married three months later, and we started our time together in secret, I never told any of you because I knew how you would all react. I gave in to what I wanted, needed, craved, and I was his, I still am his as he is mine.

He told me they consummated their marriage that night and that hurt but I knew he had to do it. You remember that night when I came here, and I would not stop crying, I lied to you and Ginny that night telling you it had to do with missing my parents. That was one of two times he ever had sex with his wife.

Two weeks later I moved into a flat he provided for me, the one I currently live in, he stayed with me there every night he hardly went home to his wife. He and I were hoping that the one night they had together was enough to get her impregnated. When that didn't happen he had to have sex with her again. The second time wasn't as bad as the first time, but the idea that he was going to have a child with her threw me. I was hurt to say the least, this was when I left with Ginny for two weeks using my vacation time.

When I came back he told me that she was pregnant, I was I don't know how I was, I just sunk into a depression, devoted myself to my work at the library, and spent my nights with him. Telling you all of this makes me seem so pitiful.

During her pregnancy we carried on our secret life together. Nine months later he had his son and he was free, but me being me I convinced him to stay for a year for his son. He stayed for about six months, then he started divorce proceedings, he told me he was sick of living like this, of having me live the way we were, and he was sick of his wife and his father calling me his whore.

We thought the whole thing would be done quickly, that she would just sign the papers, but she didn't. They ended up going to court, and her and his parents convinced them that Draco was not even trying, which was true, but he never wanted it. In the end the courts decided that they stay married for one year and try to make their marriage work.

Fourteen days ago, was when he left, when he went to go start the one year. Harry don't hate him and don't hate me, the man I'm waiting for the man I love is "Draco Malfoy"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My plot bunny for Give me Everything is on strike.. Since the bunny for Come back to Me has not heard anything about said strike, I wrote another chapter… and JaspersEmotionalGirl you get to read Hermione's Letter… and thank all of you for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites. …. I hope you all Enjoy and Please Review.. it encourages me to write more..

sorry I removed it for a bit, I had to fix a few things...

It's been thirty days since he had seen his Mia ten minutes since he last thought of her, He's gone on a couple of dates with his 'Wife" he has not been intimate with her, she's been getting impatient and he knew. He never touched her, they shared a bed, but he just slept, she's tried to seduce him, but her attempts were all ignored. Draco only wanted one witch and it was not Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. Draco sat in his bed reading the letter he got from Hermione.

_My Love, _

_On the first page of our story, the future never looked bright and so far it turn out to be so miserable, as expected in a way. I was not sure if I should wait for you, I feel as though I'm always waiting for you. So within myself there is this tug of war. One side saying I should let you go and move on, then there is the masochist side that never wants to let you go, that loves you no matter what, that makes me feel so lost without you. _

_I don't know so I will tell you that I will wait. What else can I do, when it is only you that holds my heart. _

_There are a lot of things I wish, for one I wish to get rid of the sad word good bye, and we could be together. We had so much joy in our lives before this mess, just want some of that joy back in my life. I wish you would have awaken me that morning I would have.. Never mind I would have never let you go. _

_As I write this I can't help but think about how cruel life is. But I will heed your words and remember, I will not deny myself the hope of us finally being together. I am yours, I will forever be yours. As you will forever be mine_

_I am leaving this morning and I hope this letter finds you. I am leaving because; I cannot stay so close to you, and not be able to touch you, to kiss you, to do everything to be with you even in secret. I love you, as I am sure you love me. _

_Yours forever, _

_Hermione, Your Mia _

_P/S: Remember Come Back to Me. _

He brought the parchment to his nose smelling the fading scent of her, a citrus smell, mainly of oranges. He closed his eyes and smiled '_She is going to wait for me'_. Hearing a door click close, he pulled the letter away turning his head to the bathroom door, there stood was Astoria, her normally strait brown hair, was now curly and wavy. Her naturally dark eyes, were now a brown in color, she almost looked like his Mia.

"What are you doing Astoria? He asked with spite.

Looking at him in a demure way, " I am just giving my love, my husband his fantasy."

"You are not doing anything, for me because you will never be her. All of this, every seduction you try, will not work, it will just make me wish she was here. So quit with your games," shaking his head , " just quit!'

"But Draky…" she started. But He stopped her stating" See right there, she would never give me such an absurd name. Everything you do or try to do will never compare to her." He states, putting the letter away, and walking to the bathroom. Before he shuts the door, he hears Astoria say "I am sorry I can never be your Mudblood whore."

Turing back , he looks at her " She is not a whore, if anyone is a whore it is you… you who only wants me for my money, and the title my family offers. As for Mudblood you best not use that term, as far as I am concerned that idea died with Voldemort."

XOXOXO

The next day he went to the ministry, he needed to remember her. Every day he tortured himself walking down the hall to the library remembering the times he would come to see her and they would be together, sneaking around. Every day he would tell himself I will have her back in my life. During his visit he at times went to the back; to that desk, the desk where he took her, where they had hot sweaty sex and she agreed to be his mistress. He would sit there at that table in the back running his fingers over the polished cherry colored wood and close his eyes and remember….

_There she was sitting at her desk, he watched her as she ran the feather of her quill back and forth across her lips, before biting her lower lip as she started to write. He cleared his throat, jousting her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, a scowl forming her face. _

_He hated that she looked at him like this these past few days. He hadn't seen her in over a month before a couple of days ago he decided he was not going to let her go. He was going to do everything he could to convince her that they could do this, they could make this work. _

_She got out of her chair smoothing her dark blue pencil skirt down, 'Gods he loved those tight skirts she wore, they always showed her perfectly curved hips.' She went around the desk walking past him. He followed her as she grabbed a handful of books. _

"_Would like some help, Mia." He asked reaching for the books in her arms. She recoiled away from his touch, taking a step back, turning and walking away from him. She rounded a shelf, after taking a deep breath he followed her. _

_She was standing there on her tip toes, reaching up trying to put the book away. He stood there watching her, after she puts the book away she looks at him walking the opposite direction. He follows her again, at the end of the aisle of shelves she's standing there looking out the window between two desks. The books she had are discarded on the desk to the right of him. He moves over to her, putting his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. _

_She takes a deep breath, "Draco, I told you I can't do this, it's not fair that you keep coming here, It's been a month since I saw you last, and I was moving on, and now you decide to come back into my life these past few days." She tries to pull away, he grasps her tighter to him, "it is not fair Draco. Now let go, the library closes in five minutes"_

_He turns her body to face him, he looks down into her chocolate eyes, he brings his hand up from her waist. With his thumb he brushes the tears across her cheek, he hated that he made her so sad. She closes her eyes, in barely a whisper she begs, "Draco, please just go." _

_He grabs her face, sweeping his lips across of hers, with their lips nearly touching, he closes his eyes as he declares, "I can't, you my witch have imprisoned me mind, body, and soul, I love you."_

"_Dra…" she starts as he crashes his lips onto hers. She kisses him back, with as much yearning as he. Before he pulls away, the two stand there panting heavily. She rest her head over his heart, her hand firmly holding the collar of his coat. He looks down at her, brings her face up to him with his finger, "Mia my love, do you hear my heart? It beats only for you." _

_She nods, looking at him tears glazing her eyes," Draco, I love you, but what you ask, I can't" Shaking her head, " I can't." _

"_Who says we can't? We're in a immoral situation but who says we can't have this? I love you, and you love me, that is all that matters. I'll marry, but I'll be with you. I can't do this without you, I know it's selfish of me to ask this of you." Pecking her lips lightly, "Can't we just be selfish together"_

_Pushing him away gently, she takes a step back, moving over to the desk leaning on it, "Draco, you know I can't do that, what if someone finds out. What will become of us then." She asks crossing her arms over her chest._

"_People think we are friends, since we were already hiding our relationship before we can just keep up that façade. If people find out we will deal with it together." He says as he proceeds to stand in front of her. _

"_What of your soon to be wife? Won't she be suspicious?" She says with spite turning her head away from him_

"_I have already told her I am only marring her because of that blasted contract and that after we are married I have someone I will be spending my nights with, I will not tell her who." He puts his hand behind her neck rubbing it softly with his thumb as he leans his head down placing kisses along her pulse._

_Moaning softy, "Draco, are you sure." _

_Bending slightly, he curls his fingers around her thighs lifting her and placing her tenderly on the desk. He runs his hand down to the hem of her skirt pulling it up, with his leg he spreads her legs, nestling himself between them. He moves his lips to her ear licking her lobe before saying, "Her..mi..ne…I will never let anything happen to you, do this for us. Please."_

_Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concedes, "o..k…" _

_He groaned, turning his head so that their cheeks were pressed together, and his fingers moved down and up her skirt. He went to move her knickers to find she wasn't wearing any, with a deep growl he runs his fingers along her sensitized skin. He founds her opening and gently slipped his fingers inside. She gasped, feeling her flesh parted and opened to him again, it had been so long._

_Her hips started beating in time with his thrusts, and her lips sought out his. "Kiss me," she pleaded. _

_With a throaty groan, he captured her mouth. Before she reached her climax. He felt her hands at his buckle franticly trying to undo it to remove his pants. With a leisurely made circle around her throbbing nub she comes undone. Moaning in to his mouth and sucking hard on his tongue. _

_He removes his fingers from her wanting flesh bringing them to her lips as they both lick them clean, while looking into his eyes. _

_Regaining her senses she finally undoes his pants, she pulls them down and they pool around his ankles. He undoes the buttons of her pink blouse, he pulls it down her shoulders, kissing the swell of her breasts, she lays back on the table. Her hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer. He unclasps the front of her pink bra exposing her pert nipples to the cold air, he stands looking down at her, wrapping his hands around her hips he pulls her to the edge of the table._

_Looking up at him, the look in her eyes so innocent, she begs "Please Draco, I want you inside of me," Running her hands over her breasts, she pinches her nipples, moaning she begs again, "Please I need to feel you inside me."_

_He rubbed the tip of his rock hard penis along her shimmering wet slit before he drove himself into her with a hard, long stroke, and she moved toward him with every push. "Yes, __Merlin__, __yes!__" she encouraged him._

_It took several minutes of his persistent, slow rhythm in and out before he could feel the first stirrings of desire begin to overtake her she started to demand, "Draco, Faster, Fuck me, Draco."_

_She wrapped her slim, legs around his hips, thrusting up against him. He increased his pace even more, and her hands moved down to his waist and around to grab his hips. He felt the walls of her vagina start to clamp down on him and pull him deeper into her with each stroke._

_His breathing picked up as he moved, faster and harder, in and out of her now tighter hole. "Gods, you feel __so fucking good__, love," he moaned, tossing his head back as his body tensed, while he released. He collapsed on top of her. _

_When sanity returned, maybe twenty or so seconds later, he peeked open his eyes, as she moved causing him to shake all over. Getting their heart rate and breathing calm. He lifted his torso off her, holding himself up with his arms, he was watching her face, Before they both turned hearing her co-worker, "Hermione I locked up already and I'm leaving now."_

Draco opened his eyes he sits there waiting a moment for his erection to subside, he would take care of himself later when he got home and showered. Approximately thirty minutes later he left walking towards the lifts. Standing there waiting he never saw him coming toward him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground looking up at the look pure hatred on Harry Potters face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoy… Sorry it took a while… Stress is such a bummer so is a messy break-up….PLEASE REVIEW….

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry sat on her bed and listened to what transpired between her and Draco. He felt the anger build inside him, everything that prat put her through to have her be his whore. What was she thinking and she's crying for him, she misses him, she loves him. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He sat next to her pulling her to him letting her cry on him till she fell asleep. Cradling her in his arms holding her broken soul to him, she sniffled and cried "Draco." This is why he did it. This is why he did everything. Maybe the war made him colder than he thought, but it was for her to see her so, so upset it broke his heart. So he lifted his wand and brought it to her temple and did what he had to. Two days later she was gone with no memory of him. She said she'd be back in a couple of months she needed to get away but she couldn't remember why.

After she left Harry was at work heading back to his office saying a farewell to his partner. That's when he saw him, he felt the anger build over powering any other feelings he had. He was cheerful only a second ago, then he was filled with rage. He practically ran down the hall to the blond man standing there waiting he wasn't sure if it was him but as soon as he turned he knew. Turning Draco around not so gentle his fist collided with Draco's face. He say blood then he looked at the blond on the floor waiting for him to open his eyes he wanted the ferret to know who was going to kick the bloody shit out of him.

It took three aurors to stop Harry's assault. The git never fought back he knew he deserved it all.

XOXOXO

Everything was dark. His head was pounding in fact his whole body was in a mess of hurt. Think think he thought to himself. He was in the library, he left and was walking to the lifts. Opening his eyes he says "Potter"

"Good to see you too Malfoy." Harry says sitting in a chair across the room "But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the thought of you dreaming of me"

Pulling his body to sitting position, Draco glares at Harry "I was not.. Never mind," rubbing a hand over the ache in his head "Where am I?"

"At St. Mungo's. Who knew a swift kick to the head would give someone a concussion." He answered, uncrossing his legs and walking toward Draco's bed twirling his wand in his hand..

"Look Potter, I..I'm not sorry I never will be, I deserved the arse kicking, but it will not discourage me… from us being together we will get through this year and we will be together." Draco says as he shifts in discomfort but looks directly in Harry's eyes as he approaches.

Moving next to his bed and looming over him with an angered glare behind his glasses, "You don't know what you've done to her, you deserved worse than your arse being kicked," Taking a Breath to calm himself, "I don't want you near her again and I made sure of that."

"What do you mean you made sure of that?" He asks as he sits up shoving Harry away from him, feeling more confident.

Harry stumbles back a bit before catching himself moving back to Draco. "It's none of your concern; she's gone that's all you need to know." Harry says poking his finger into Draco's chest with each word.

"Where has she gone off to?" Draco nearly yells grabbing Harry's hand moving it from him.

"Like I said that is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't" Draco yells as he stands wobbling a bit, and feeling dizzy.

"Well I'm not going to tell you, she's away from you and that's the best part." Harry states as he moves away from Draco.

Sighing and closing his eyes, "Potter will you just tell me where she is? I need to know, I miss her, I need her, I love her."

Pausing and not turning around,"I don't think she would forgive me if I Killed you" Harry says as he continues to walk toward the door. "Just go back to your wife, I don't need your reasons, and leave Hermione ALONE!" were his last words he said when he shut the door.

Draco sat back down on the bed bending over and running a hand through his hair. His thoughts plagued wondering where Mia went, if she was okay, if she missed him if he could get away with writing her another letter. He sat there on the bed when he heard the door click open. He looked up to see the healer followed by Astoria and his mother walk in. "Ah you're awake," the healer says as he walks over to Draco. "You took quite a beating, yesterday," He carries on scribbling notes, before he pulls out his wand. "Now if you could lay back," Draco laid back on the bed, the healer runs his wand over his body and he feels a slight tingle. "Well everything seems alright you have any pain?"

Draco looks at him, "Just my head, and my body feels sore."

Pulling two vials out of his pocket he hands them to Draco, "Drink these, like I said everything seems fine, you should be able to leave today. We just need your lovely wife here to keep an eye on you, you suffered a pretty severe concussion. "

Drinking the contents of the vials wincing from the taste and placing the vials on a nearby table, he was about to ask before the healer started again, "While I get your release papers ready, there are some aurors here that would like to ask you some questions."

"Just tell them to leave as far as I am concerned nothing happen."

Gasping and moving to sit by him on the bed Astoria says "Draco he almost killed you, he should be.."

"No, send them in I'll tell them myself."

"Draco Dear," his mother starts moving toward him, "I think you should reconsider what if he tries something like this again."

The healer leaves the room as two males enter the room, "No mother my mind is made up," Draco says thinking about what Potter said,'she would never forgive me. She would never forgive me if I did anything to get back at Potter.'

One of the males clears his throat, "Mr. Malfoy." Draco looks at the two gentlemen, "Yes?"

"Umm… Were here to ask you about your incident yesterday at the Ministry. If you could tell us what happen?"

"Nothing happen"

"Well, several witnesses claim that you and Harry Potter had an altercation by the lifts."

"I have not a clue whom attacked me, and I don't want any charges brought on anyone, now are we finished?"

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy?"

"No he is not! I want you to take Harry in and.." Astoria Starts but is cut off by Draco.

"Yes we are finished here" The two aurors look at each other shrugging their shoulders, and start to leave the room. The auror that had been speaking the whole time turned and looked at Draco, "We suggest you and Mr. Potter stay away from each other."

Draco nods, and the healer comes back into the room, "Mr. Malfoy I just need you to sign these papers," Placing the papers down on the table. He turns to look at Astoria," Mrs. Malfoy" He says as he digs in his pocket, "I need you to keep an eye on him, like I said before he suffered a head injury, so make sure he doesn't suffer more head injuries." Astoria nods smiling but inside she is seething.

He talks to the healer and is released. Astoria and his mother take him home.

XOXOXO

Once at the manor Draco removed his coat when it disappeared he looked at his mother and Astoria who were standing a few feet from him looking at him. His mother had the look of concerned spread on her features, Astoria glared daggers at him. He knew what was coming. Before either could say anything, he strode out of the room ignoring his name being called behind him. He climbed the stairs two at a time hurrying his way to the only place he knew he could find peace of mind.

In his sons room he found him sitting on the floor playing with the house elf 'binky'. He walked over to the two of them the little house elf stood abruptly bowing, "Masters" Draco looked at the elf as he picked his son off the floor, "Has he taken his nap?" he asks the elf as he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room.

The elf looks at him, "No Master Malfoy, Binky's was about to put down little masters."

The baby babbled in his arms Draco cradled his son close to him, "Good, get me his bottle, I'll do it." With a snap of his fingers a bottle appeared in the elf's hands. He made his way to Draco and handed the bottle to him. Taking the bottle from the elf's hands " That will be all for now Binky, I'll call you if you are needed." Was all Draco said, then with a crack the elf was gone. Draco sat in the chair looking at his son while he suckled his bottle, rocking him gently back and forth. He sat there as he put his boy to sleep and he let his mind wonder into dangerous or depressing territory, Mia.

Looking down at his son he couldn't help it he thought of her and him, sitting on the couch at their home..

_He sat there on the beige sofa reading his book she was laying down her head on his lap reading her own book. They were just having one of their peacefulled afternoons he was lovingly stroking her hair when he felt her shift. He looked down to see her staring up at him with worry evident in her eyes. Putting his book on the arm rest, he looked at her as she moved from his lap she was quiet, he saw her eyes shift and look over at his son. He knew.. "Draco" turning to look back at him, she asked "Are you sure about bringing your son here?" _

_Placing his hand on her cheek he simply said, "Yes, you will be my wife soon. Besides I don't think Astoria cares much for him she just lets the house elves care for him."_

_Covering his hand on her cheek with hers she moves it to her lap, holding it, "Does she know that you bring him here?" _

_Looking down at their hands he holds her hand drawing reassuring circles with his thumb on her hand, he meets her gaze, "No, but it's none of her concern since she's not much of a mother to him unless she has an audience." Taking a breath, "you're more of a mother to him. I don't think I would know what I was doing if it weren't for you." _

"_Draco, What if she finds out that you bring him here? Will you stop bringing him?" _

_Pulling Hermione to lay back down on his lap he looks down at her, "Mia, I will deal with it you think too much and no I will not stop bringing him here." _

_Bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, " Love I have to think of these things, she's already come to my work when she found out about us." _

"_And I dealt with it and hasn't bothered you since. Right?" _

"_Yes, but.." _

"_No, buts. She more than likely doesn't care where he is right now, shopping with those girls she calls friends." _

_The two are quiet, when she sits up again, he grabs her by the waist pulling her body on his lap. She looks back over to his son who's still asleep. With his finger he turns her face to him she looks at him as he places a chaste kiss on her lips. "Love, do you not want me to bring him here with me anymore?" _

"_Draco, I don't know," she answers glancing back at the sleeping baby. She looks at the little baby but can't help but feel jealous. Jealous that it should have been her that had a baby. Looking at the baby she didn't want to feel this toward an innocent, but all she felt was sadness at the moment._

_Sensing her tense in discomfort, "Mia, we will have one or many together and we will raise them with Scorpius, and they will look just like you." _

_Hermione turns to look at Draco, tears spilling down her cheeks he wipes them with his thumb, "Mia, Love, please don't cry. I'm sorry. This will all be over soon, Two weeks at the most." _

_Pulling herself closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder and fiddling with the collar of his white shirt, "Draco, do you really think they will look like me?," She asks trying to change the subject to something happier. _

_Smiling and holding her close to him her brushes her cheek, "Yes, well some features, let's just hope they don't have your hair," He says with a chuckle, as she slaps his chest playfully. _

"_I thought you loved my hair." She finishes as they both turn when Scorpius starts to cry. _

Draco looks at his son once more, getting up and walking to his bed placing him down and covering him with a blue blanket with an orange bear in a red shirt, that Hermione had got for him. Giving his son a kiss on the forehead he called Binky. "Watch him, if anything I'll be in my study." At the door Draco steals one last look at his son.

XOXOXO

He knew it was a bad idea but he decided to take a quick shower. So instead of going to his study he went to his room. Walking in to the room he wasn't expecting to see Astoria. He glared at her walking to the closest an pulling out some clean clothes. She was standing there clearly angry. He ignored her, until she grabbed his arm, "Draco" she screeched, "Why did you not say anything, they should have thrown him in Azkaban where he belongs."

Removing her hands from him he looks down on her, "It is none of your concern what I chose to do."

Looking him dead in the eyes, in a venomous tone she states, "you did it for her didn't you, why can't you just forget her. I am your wife."

"You may hold that title for now, so don't let it go to your head. In a couple of months this charade will be over."

Astoria was angry when she did what she did, she gripped her wand she felt it spark. It all happened so quickly, calling their marriage a sham was calling it nothing. She closed her eyes she didn't know what happen when she lost control, but when she opened his eyes he was laying on the ground by the door, blood pouring from his head. What had she done was all she could think as she went to his side calling a house elf.

XOXOXO

A/N: Again Please Review, I have no idea if I'm doing a good job.. I wish my friend could erase my memories…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay been busy work and school. I got my first creative writing assignment, so I am struggling with that. Give Me Everything should be up by Friday. Well please review I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

XOXOXO

"_Mia I love how it feels to hold you close." He said pulling her body closer to his. _

"_You're the only one that I want I don't know why I'm scared," she said as she turned toward his blurry face, bringing her hand up and caressing it lightly. _

"_Mia I know we can never forget our past but I'm glad we are together and you are mine. Let me be your one and only I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms."_

"_You promise you're worth it" _

"_Give me the chance to prove I'm the one." He claimed as he kiss the top of her head. _

"_Love, remember come back to me." _

Hermione woke slowly the man in her dreams disappearing into darkness. She opened her eyes whispering the words 'come back to me.' She laid there staring at the ceiling blinking her eyes as she tried to fully awake. She wondered to herself who that was, why was she always dreaming of him. Should she go find him, why can't she ever see his face. It all seemed so familiar and she wished she knew.

It's been forty-five days since she left England. Harry had sent her a few of her things. She knew she had gone to the states to get away, she was not sure what she was getting away from. The day she left she knew Harry, was angry and sad often asking her if she was alright.

She got out of bed sitting there thinking how her life had gotten so out of hand. She was not entirely sure why she had left England. Every time she tried to remember her reason, besides Harry telling her she should go, her head would hurt and she became rather nauseous. She closed her eyes her stomach feeling queasy already. She sat up at the edge of her bed her head in her hands before she jumped off the bed running to the bathroom.

After vomiting the bile of her empty stomach she put on her house coat she needed some tea.

As she walked down the hall she looked around her temporary home it had been only two days but she had made the house her own. She bathed the walls in a warm colors that made her feel comforted. She had not decided how long she would stay, but for now she was going to relax before she went back to England.

She got to the kitchen putting on some hot water thinking about her dream man, she wondered who he was. Did he know her? Harry had written her but ignored her questions about the blond in her dreams. He told her once to just not think about him but it seemed her world was dark and grey and missing something maybe it was him. She couldn't shake that feeling that she was missing something.

XOXOXO

That afternoon Hermione sat outside on her patio reading a book. When she heard her floo, she put her book down and walked inside. Upon entering she caught the sight of red hair.

"Ginny!" She yelled running to her and engulfing her in a hug.

Ginny saw Hermione running to her automatically dropping the box in her hands to the floor. With an "oomph," Ginny smiled squeezing Hermione back.

"Hey, Mione." She said as she pulled away smiling,

Hermione didn't want to let her go she looked at Ginny and smiled asking "What are you doing here? Why haven't you come before?"

"Come let us go sit there are some things we need to talk about. And I can't stay very long," she said looking at the perplexed look on Hermione's face.

Hermione wondered what was going on. She looked back and Ginny," Nothing bad has happen has it?" She asked.

"Yes in a way, come let's sit"

The two girls sat on the sofa, "What has happen?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Ginny started ,"Harry and I got into a big row about you. You see he did something to you and I think that it was wrong for him to do that to you. He thinks he did it for your own good." Hermione looked at her confusion and worry on in her eyes, " I told him he has to tell you and fix it, he said he will be here to tell you himself, I'm not sure when but he said soon."

"Why don't you just tell me what Harry has done?" she asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell you. I brought you a few things to help you remember," Ginny knew she let a big thing slip with that but she didn't care Harry shouldn't have Obliviated her, he should have just let her deal with it on her own. She looked back at Hermione, "that's what's in the box" she pointed at the box on the floor. "Well I have to go I have practice, if I don't go now I'm going to be in so much trouble. Owl me if you need anything. "She said as she got up walking to the floo. With one last look at her she said,"Bye, I love you Mione,"

Hermione stared at the box, only looking up to say, "Bye Gin."

XOXOXO

She laid on her bed after Ginny left staring at the ceiling thinking about what Gin had told her. Looking down at the box, she rolled over and sat up digging in it. She pulled out a wood box. Sliding the lid open she pulled out a silver chain, with a ring. She put the necklace on holding the ring between her fingers looking at the emerald stone on its silver band. She let it drop to her chest, moving her hand back into the box pulling out a photo. She watched the photo when she felt a tears streaming down her cheeks why did that affect her so she wondered. She wiped the tear cascading down her cheek as she looked at picture of her and an unknown blond, the two were in bed. The picture played over and over the image of Her and the blond looking up smiling and laughing, then the two of them slowly turning, locking eyes, his hand moves, a stray of hair from her face, then it started to replay.

Watching the photo, she wondered what Harry was hiding this from her. Why didn't he tell her. And who was Draco? Why did they look so happy in that photo? She remembered Gin's words 'to help you remember' had Harry obliviated her?

As she ran her fingers over the photo, she heard her floo open again, she looked away from the photo, to see Harry standing at the entrance of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been really busy with work and school. So many assignments due, and a lot of double shifts. I'm so exhausted. Any way enough about my life. Hope you enjoy this bit of Draco's life. Again Please Review. And thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

_The two laid there in bed, on their sides his hands holding her close to him, her hands playing with his hair twirling her fingers in the strands near his face. He looked at her she was so beautiful. _

"_Why don't you remember me? Don't you remember, Please remember me once more" she begged looking in his eyes. _

"_I want to," he stated, "this, all of this feels so good," he said as he brought his hand to her face brushing his thumb across her cheek. _

"_You know our time is almost up, you're going to wake up soon," she said as she pulled herself closer to him. _

"_What do you mean I'm going to wake up soon?" Draco inquired. _

"_It's almost time for you to go Draco, just promise me you'll try to remember me," she said. _

Draco never wanted to let her go he tried to hang on to her body as he felt himself being pulled away.

Draco woke blinking his eyes at the brightness of the room. He laid there staring at the ceiling, he heard a woman's voice next to him, she was telling someone to get the healer and tell that he was awake. He turned to see who it was as he looked over he saw an older woman, come to his side. He looked at her pulling his eyebrows together in confusion did he know why was she rushing to his side running her hand over his cheek. "My dear boy I'm so glad you're finally awake," she spoke softly to him.

XOXOXO

It had been two months since he woke up. He was still getting use to his surroundings, he did nothing most of the day. People around him were constantly telling him about himself trying to jog his memory. He found that he was married and had a son. He spent a lot of time with his son and he felt that attachment to him or with him. The woman Astoria, his wife, he never felt any attachment to her. She would tell him how happy they were together before his accident but it never felt right to him. The first few days that he came back from the hospital they had shared a room but he moved out. He had moved out because on a couple of occasions she would try and be intimate with him. It would have been nice maybe if it didn't feel so wrong. What always held him back was when he would sleep it seemed like his mind was telling him something. In his dreams there was always this girl, and this girl was not Astoria.

"Draco, love, " Astoria said, " Are you ready to go?"

Draco turned looking at his wife, "Yes, I'm just tucking in Scorpious" he said as he kissed his son's head, then walking toward the door. Tonight he and Astoria were going on their first date since his accident. He closed the door to his son's room taking one last look.

XOXOXO

Astoria had been ecstatic because he didn't remember. He didn't remember it was her fault that he was in the hospital, that he didn't remember the mudblood whore he had been screwing around with, that he didn't remember they were getting a divorce. She did not know if he ever would remember and the healer was not sure if he would gain his memory back. His mother had tried to get him to remember things but she never mentioned anything to him about the divorce, Mr. Malfoy threatened her once when she tried to tell him. The good thing was that they were together and he didn't remember. All she had to do was keep it that way.

XOXOXO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the delay I've been very busy,

Hermione sat there looking into the fire, a blanket wrapped around her legs. She sat there her mind twisting,' love , what did it actually mean, had she ever, of course she had felt it before but was it that blinding? She had been angry at Harry before but never like this.

Flash back

She looked up at Harry after staring at the photo; she didn't want to believe he would ever do anything like that to her. "Harry, what have you done?' she asks her voice cracking a bit.

Harry moved over to her bed sitting next to her. His hand taking the photo from her hands. He looks down at it then turns looking at her, "Hermione, you have to understand." Turning and looking across the room, and closing his eyes, "when we found you," his voice cracks, he open his eyes to look at her again, "You were so broken, it took you days to finally tell me what had happen," gesturing to the picture, "what he did, why you were so broken, I couldn't bear to see you like that, it broke my heart," moving his hands from the picture and moving his hand to cup her cheek wiping away a stray tear, "You have to understand I only wanted to help."

Looking up in her friends green eyes she leaned into his hand, "Harry, I understand you just wanted to help but it does not mean it was right, you should have just let me," taking a deep breath, " you should have," taking another breath, "I don't know what you should have done, but this to violate my mind," she turned her head pulling away from his touch, "Harry I you've lost my trust." She stated standing and walking out of the room leaving him alone in the room.

End flash back

It had been five days since that conversation. She remembered sitting where she was now, him leaving telling her he was sorry, but he did not regret what he had done. So for the past couple of days she looked at the photo, trying to will her mind to remember but mostly ending her day with a head ache. What was his name? Had he loved her? What had happen for Harry to resort to such drastic measures?

All of this had also been taking it's toll on her health she had been feeling very sick, with the head aches and vomiting when she tried to remember.

XOXOXO

Harry sat in his chair at home his wife was at her parents with their sons. He sat there on the sofa thinking, he had not seen Hermione, his love his sister, in four weeks, oh gods how he missed her. He knew what he had done but he did not regret any of it he could not stomach to see her so broken especially over a git, prat, utter arsehole like Malfoy.

He and Hermione had been so close, on more of an emotional level, she had always been there like a sister it was never fake empathy she had always known him, he missed her a lot if he was going to be honest. Yes, this would be so much easier if he could restore her memories, but in all honesty he had no idea how. He cast the spell to help her forget him but he had hoped that not one would tell her what he had done. He should have never told Ginny what he had done, but he thought she would have understood, knowing that she saw her in that state. Guess he was wrong, now Ginny wasn't talking to him now also.

Harry sat there, taking a large drink of his firewhiskey, everyone he held dear to him were angry with him, especially his wife when he had told her. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He was so deep in his thoughts of misery that he didn't hear the floo open or the person approach. He jumped grabbing his wand when he heard his name.

"Harry," Hermione whispers flinching slightly when Harry jumped grabbing his wand, "Harry," she said again, watching as Harry stood to walking toward her, she automatically held her hands in front of her for him to stop, "Harry stop,we are not on good terms right now," looking anywhere but at him she continued, " I need you to restore my memories a situation has come up and I…I "

"Hermione?"

"I've been to see a Healer and.." she hesitated taking a breath, "I talked to the healer and explained how I was obliviated by someunknown person," she took a glance at him, "They told me that the person who did that would have to remove the curse, so I'm here asking you to restore my mind."

"Mione," he started but was cut off.

"Harry," she started as she looked at him, " you don't get to call me that, I only came here because I am in a situation and I need you to..to .. I need to remember" she turned brushing away her tears she knew she would eventually forgive him but now it all just hurt.

"Hermione, I.. I" he started, taking a breath and turning away from her he couldn't look at her when he said this," I don't know how to do it without messing up your mind"

"Harry, you have to try, I need to remember I can't do this," she paused turning him to look at her, " Harry." She started to cry, " I just really need to remember him, I'm losing my mind harry I'm asking you I'm begging you please. I'm sick please."

A/N: I don't know what else to do with this story… any suggestions? Please Review I will try and update my stories, as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: just a shot one...thank you all for adding this to your alerts and favorites …. I hope you enjoy.. Please review..

Draco sat at his desk thinking about what he was going to do about tonight. It's not that he thought his wife unappealing. He was sure he loved her at some point in their marriage or he would have not have married her correct? He sat there twirling his glass of firewhiskey, thinking about this, he started to think about the girl that plagued his dreams why she never or didn't resemble anything of his wife. There were even days where he longed to sleep all day just to spend time with her but he was always awakened by his son crying and Astoria yelling for the house elf to get him.

Speaking of Astoria, It had been almost seven months since his accident and he had not moved back into her/their marital bed, and Astoria was getting impatient. He had kissed her one night and all of it had felt so wrong, he may have gone through with it if she had never said his name, when Astoria had moaned his name it sounded all wrong. He thought of the dream girl and how the two were so different he felt like he was cheating, and he lost his nerve. So tonight he resolved himself to give it another go. When Astoria had flooed earlier he had told her that he would be staying in the office late. She had said alright then disappeared.

So now he sat at his desk, trying to get his wits about him so he could go home and have relations with his wife.

With that last thought Draco finished off what was left in his glass of fire whiskey and stood. He walked toward his floo with determination. He stepped in and with a bit of floo powder he called "Malfoy Manor."

XOXOXO

Draco had arrived at the Manor to see his mother, he greeted her hello, but now that he thought about it she didn't say a word to him. Draco made his way up the stairs stopping that the door to the room he and Astoria had once shared, he was about to knock but decided not to. He opened the door slowly entering the room calling "Astoria dear, I've come home early I was hoping we could…" when he turned he found the room empty, he walked around the room, checking the closet and the bathroom but she was not here. He was going to wait but thought he would come check after he gave some good news to his father about the company.

He never thought he would walk in on anything, he had assumed his wife loved him, he knew his father was cold toward him but he never would have thought he'd do this especially to his mother. He did not hear what they were doing when he approached the door to his fathers' office, he did the appropriate thing and knocked before he entered. As soon as he opened the door, he saw them his wife bent over his fathers desk, his father pounding into her from behind. Draco didn't know if he should have been mad or thankful. So he just stood there. When they finished if was Astoria who looked up and saw him, Draco just smirked as she tried to cover her body. He looked up at his father who started to put on his shirt and said, "May I have a word with you down stairs?" His father only nodded as he began to dress.

Now Draco sat with his mother waiting for his father to arrive. His mother had a lot to tell him, apparently him and Astoria were getting a divorce, and his parents had been separated for about two months now. When his father made it into the room with Astoria not far behind, Draco's mother had just finished filling him in.

Narcissia Malfoy stood from her chair as did Draco, she ran her thumb across his cheek, and gave him a small peck, then she turned on her heal and with a pop she was gone. Draco sat in the chair his mother had occupied looking at the two of them smirking.

XOXOXO

A/N: I can't stand Astoria, had to get rid of her.. I'm not a big fan of Lucious too… sorry… hope you enjoyed… Remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay work has taken more of my time than I thought it would… but here's a sneak preview…I will should have more posted in two weeks…please review…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Come back to Me

Draco sat in the large black velvet chair, nursing swirling a glass of firewhiskey. He looked into the burning embers of the fire going over everything that he was told and everything he had seen that very evening. First his wife whom he assumed he had once been happy with but that was all a lie. His father had been fucking her for a while now, which lead to his mother leaving. Now his father and Astoria were in the room besides the first look he had not looked at them again. Soon he schooled his features and turned back to look at his father. He had not figured out exactly what he wanted to say mainly because he was missing a big part of his memory.

Draco sat there caught in a staring contest with his father. His soon to be ex-wife just sat off to the side fidgeting or something. None had said a word his father had just sat there looking into his eyes. Draco never gave anything away but his father did he could tell he did not feel shame for what he had done, it was just annoyance at getting caught. Lucious was the first to move raising his hand snapping his fingers. With a pop mopy his house elf was there. With out breaking eye contact he ordered the elf to get him a fire whiskey. He brought his hand up rubbing his chin with this thumb and finger.

He started breaking eye contact with Draco, reaching for the glass as the elf handed it to him with trembling hands "So" his voice laced with anger "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

Draco leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his fire whiskey before he started, "Well, Mother had told me quite a bit" pausing he looked at his father again.

Lucious true to form sat there unmoving, looking unamused, "what has your mother told you" he asked.

"She had told me the two of you had been having an affair for quite some time." He paused again " that your whore and I were getting a divorce"

"Hmm" was all he said.

Draco looked over at Astoria who was shifting uncomfortable in the chair, "Well there is nothing else to be said, I will go to the ministry in the in the morning and get the divorce settled…. then my son and I will be moving out of the manor." Astoria looked as if she was going to say something, but closed her mouth abruptly as soon as Draco looked at her.

"What do you mean you will be moving out" Lucious asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't wish to live here any longer" was his simple answer.

"And where will you go?"

"That is none of your concern" he told him. With that said Draco polished off the last of his drink placing the empty glass on the table and stood leaving the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS NONE OF MY CONCERN" Lucious snarled.

"Look I'm only going to say this one more time, my son and I are leaving this place. And if you" he looks over at Astoria, " Or your whore try and stop me…."

XOXOXO

Harry shifted for the umpteenth time, the vinyl of the chair squeak as he put his head in his hands rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. Being uncomfortable or impatient he soon stood up, rubbing his hands over his eyes stretching his limbs. Why had he done it he told her that he was not ready but seeing her there looking so lost so worried now, now this? It had been months and she still had not woken up on her own . He knew he was not ready to try and reverse what he had done but the way she pleaded with him all those months ago. Where the hell is that healer hasn't come back and given him an update it's been four hours. "I'm such a shit friend" he exclaimed to himself as Ginny and his wife entered the waiting area.

"I should say so," the two ladies say in unison.


End file.
